1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a database analysis program, a database analysis apparatus, and a database analysis method that analyze a plurality of databases.
2. Description of the Related Art
In monitoring a business process, an event indicating the business progress is acquired through update of a business DB (Database) or acquisition of communication contents. “Business process” indicates the flow of the business carried out across a plurality of business systems. One event is stored as one record in a DB table. Further, one event includes a set of values for each field, such as event generation time.
As a prior art related to the present invention, there is known a business process tracking apparatus that collects events, organizes the events in units of business data, relates a plurality of business data with one another, and outputs a relation between the business data in a tree form according to search conditions (refer to, e.g., Patent Document 1: Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-115494).
However, when establishing a relation among the DBs in a prior art like the above Patent Document, it has been necessary for a user to manually check the schema or structure of data to thereby set a related field as a key. Further, there may be cases where the definition of the schema cannot be obtained or a data field differs among business systems. Thus, without the knowledge or experience to manage the business to be analyzed, it is difficult for the user to determine which field is to be treated as a key and by which field the DBs are related to one another. Further, when establishing a relation among different DBs, the user needs to check the data in the DBs in order to determine whether the relation actually exists.
There is known “computer-assisted name identification” as a system for detecting matching of records between different DBs. The computer-assisted name identification detects a record in a given DB having a common set of values to those in one record in another DB. This system is utilized for, e.g., reconciling items on a receipt corresponding to an order form. However, this system is designed to visualize the business flow and it cannot detect a relation between the entire data set.